


The Business Trip: Oliver's Return

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Comfort, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: After a long six days, Oliver finally returns.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Business Trip: Oliver's Return

When Oliver stepped off the plane, he was greeted by the people he loved the most. His eyes found Elio first. He was standing back, looking shy, but Ollie ran to greet him without reservation. He barely had time to brace himself before the little boy crashed into him and squeezed him tightly. 

He reached down and patted his back affectionately, but then took his hand and tugged him gently to release himself. He held Ollie's hand as he crossed the few steps over to where Elio was standing, looking emotional. He leaned in close to Elio, until he could feel the warmth of his body. They were so attracted to one another, there was a feeling almost like a current of electricity between them when they stood this close. But, they didn't kiss in public. Elio would, he knew, but for reasons he didn't fully understand, he never did. 

"I missed you," he said to Elio, his voice heavy with desire. 

Elio's face brightened, and he leaned in even closer to Oliver. How close could they stand without touching? For a moment, they were the only two people in the airport. But, then Ollie was tugging on his hand. "Let's go," he whined, and both Oliver and Elio looked at him disapprovingly. Whining was a pet peeve they shared. Ollie was too excited to have his feelings hurt, though, and soon they all made their way to the car. 

Oliver drove them home. As his hand rested on the shifter, Elio reached over and ran a finger across the back of his hand, simply unable to resist touching him. Oliver took his hand and held it, gently rubbing his thumb across the skin on Elio's hand. They were aware of Ollie's eyes on them, but this didn't bother them. They were often affectionate toward one another in front of him. Oliver looked into the rear-view mirror, briefly making eye contact with the child. "Did you miss me?" he asked lightly. 

"Yeah, but me and Elio had fun," he responded. 

"Elio and I," Oliver corrected, looking back at the road. 

"Yeah. We had fun," he said. 

"What did you do that was so fun?" Oliver asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sly smile cross Elio's face, and he felt his curiosity solidify. He became aware that he had only been being polite before, but now he genuinely wanted to know. 

"We made a fort and it covered the entire living room!" Ollie explained excitedly. "And guess what?!" he added. 

So of course Oliver had to reply, "What?" 

Ollie lowered his voice as if sharing a secret, "We SLEPT in it!!" 

"You did?" Oliver said. 

"Yeah and we ATE in it, too!" Ollie exclaimed. 

"That sounds really fun," Oliver said. Then, casting side eye Elio's way he added, "It sounds really messy, too." 

"Yeah! It was so messy! We used ALL the dishes in the entire HOUSE and then we had to use paper plates!" Ollie giggled when he said this. He was low-key bragging now.  "And I got to stay up late as I wanted to even on school nights," Ollie continued. 

Elio suddenly fell into a suspicious coughing fit and changed the subject. 

Oliver didn't want to admit how relieved he was a half hour later when he entered the house to find it more or less as he left it. 

They had a quiet night of pizza and Netflix, but the night felt much too long to Oliver and Elio as they kept stealing glances at one another. They both loved Ollie, but they had missed each other. They rarely spent a night apart, much less six. Eventually the movie ended, and it was Elio who first declared it bedtime for Ollie. 

Ollie began to whine, but was quickly silenced when they both offered twin glances full of warning. Oliver suddenly remembered a pressing question. "Elio, did Ollie get anymore notes sent home while I was away?" he asked. Ollie had been under threat of harsh punishment if he misbehaved while Oliver was gone. 

Before Elio could answer, Ollie blurted out, "Nope!" 

"I was asking Elio," Oliver said, but he said it mildly. 

Elio smiled, "Nope." This made Ollie laugh, and Oliver rolled his eyes playfully. 

"And he listened to you and didn't give you anymore trouble?" Oliver asked. 

Ollie started to answer, but covered his mouth to stop himself just in time. 

Elio answered, "No, he was fine. We were too busy messing up the house and ignoring bedtimes for him to misbehave much." Ollie giggled again. 

Satisfied, Oliver concurred with Elio... it was bedtime. "I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute," he called as Ollie hugged Elio goodnight. 

A few minutes later he sat on the edge of Ollie's bed. "I missed you. Sleep tight," he said. 

"Will you read me a story?" Ollie asked. 

Oliver thought about Elio who would already be in bed waiting for him, making this question easy to answer. "Not tonight, Ollie." 

"But I..." 

Oliver shook his head, "Don't argue. You've had more than enough late nights, tonight it's bedtime." 

Ollie could hear the finality in his tone and sighed. "'Night." 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to both of them, Oliver slipped into their room to find Elio already in bed. He slipped off his clothes and folded them over a chair, then stepped over Elio's clothes that were puddled on the floor. There were more important things on his mind, and he slid into bed next to Elio who immediately rolled into him. _I missed you_ , Oliver thought as he caressed Elio in the places he knew Elio loved most. _I love you_ , he thought as he felt Elio's body respond to him. He told Elio often how much he loved him, but tonight he didn't say these words aloud. Tonight he would show him instead. 


End file.
